Emerl's Adventure's Of Mickey's Fun Songs
''Emerl's Adventures Of Mickey's Fun Songs ''is an upcoming special to be made by TMNTHedgehog5 Plot Mickey's Fun Songs is a series of (only) three videos, somewhat like Disney's Sing Along Songs, but it mainly stars Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and Donald Duck. It also has kids in the videos. It began in 1994 and ended in 1995. In early 1996, the three videos were re-issued under the Disney's Sing-Along Songs name. Lst Of Episodes #Let's Go to the Circus #Campout at Walt Disney World (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Beach Party at Walt Disney World Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Mario & Luigi *Crash, Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & Rarity), Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy *Finn & Jake *Sam & Max *Rigby & Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott (Imagination Movers) Other Heroes *Jenny *Meloetta *Cat & Dog *Babs Seed *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Peep, Chrip & Quack *Sonic, Tails & Knuckles *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets & Franklin *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy & Panda *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) Disney Cast * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Chip & Dale * Huey, Dewey & Louie * Many Others Kids (Let's Go to the Circus) *Christina Buenaventura *Tiffany Burton *Toby Scott Ganger *Ryan Gay *Michelle Montoya *Tahj Mowry *Nicole Pitts *Shari Lynn Summers (Campout at Walt Disney World) *Christian Buenaventura *Tiffany Burton *Toby Scott Ganger *Brandon Hammond *Jessica Lewis *Spencer Liff *Michelle Montoya *Shira Roth (Beach Party at Walt Disney World) *Brendon Cark *Tiffany Burton *Mika Boorem *Bobby Gibson *Toby Ganger *Melanie Atmadja *Caitlin Wachs *Sancha Baucom *Boo Bailey Songs '(Let's Go to the Circus') *Rainbow World *The Circus on Parade *Upside Down *Aba Daba Honeymoon *I Wanna Be Like You *The Man on the Flying Trapeze *Over and Over Again *Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines *Make 'Em Laugh *New York New York (named as "The Bells") *Animal Calypso *Jump Rope *Be a Clown *Join the Circus '(Campout at Walt Disney World)' *Coming 'Round the Mountain *The Bare Necessities *The Caissons Go Rolling Along *The Happy Wanderer *Oh! Susanna *Camptown Races *By the Beautiful Sea *Don't Fence Me In *Turkey in the Straw *Talent Roundup *Jeepers Creepers *Mountain Greenery *Country Roads *The Campfire Song Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *Goodnight Campers '(Beach Party at Walt Disney World)' *Celebration *Set Your Name Free *Surfin' Safari *Three Little Fishies *A Pirate's Life *Part of Your World *Hot, Hot, Hot *The Hukilau Song *Pearly Shells *Limbo Rock *Slicin' Sand Other Song's * Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Crossover TV Series